


Oblivious

by twelvenineteen



Series: Hyungline Drabbles [11]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Illness, M/M, Oneshot, kinda a little domestic, oh its not a drabble it seems hahahaha, this was a very very old drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvenineteen/pseuds/twelvenineteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung is keeping a secret from Jaebum. Jaebum wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

They were practicing together in the dance practice room when Jaebum was being called by Park Jinyoung PD-nim. It's normal for him to be called out and simply being asked about the progress of the group, if there are any problems and all the things a leader should answer for. But yet Jaebum still feels nervous everytime he's in the office alone with the PD.

"So I guess it's time.. We give what the fans has been asking for," he started.

"Eh?" Jaebum's eyebrow raised a little.

"Are you and Jinyoung ready for a JJ Project comeback?" he asked seriously. Jaebum's eyes could not have been wider. Any wider it would be out  of the sockets.

Jaebum stuttered. "Um.. I.. I mean. We. We would love too."

The PD simply smiled and nodded. "Good. Just tell Jinyoung about it and we'll talk about the process." Jaebum smiled wider, not believing after 3 years it's finally happening. He got up and bowed, thanking the PD again and again.

 

His excitement level was already above the normal scale and he was so ready to just shake Jinyoung and tell him the great news. So when he went straight to the dance practice room he was from, there's no denying that his shoulders dropped slightly seeing no signs of Jinyoung.

"Oh hyung! So how was it?" Youngjae asked, seeing the elder by the door.

"Oh um. It was okay. Where's Jinyoung?" He didn't feel like letting anyone else know before Jinyoung. He has to tell Jinyoung first.

"Jinyoung hyung? He went to the bathroom. What did the PD-" Before Youngjae could complete his question, Jaebum mumbled a short thanks and went rushing out of the room.

 

Jaebum reached the door to the small bathroom (only 2 cubicles inside and the sinks are rather close together) and was about to open it when he heard Mark's voice.

"You can't continue being like this Jinyoung-ah. You need to go for a checkup." _Checkup?_

"I did hyung, don't worry. The doctor told me to go for chemo but how can I? The group's comeback just started. I can't miss out." _Chemo??_

Someone  - most probably Mark, sighed. "Can you at least tell Jaebum?" Silent.

Finally the sound of water gushing out of the tap broke the long silence. "Promise me you won't tell him, hyung. Just don't."

 

"Oh? Jaebum hyung is not back yet?" Jinyoung asked as he stepped into the dance room.

"He didn't find you? He was looking for you just now," Youngjae said. As if on cue, Jaebum walked in. Jinyoung walked towards him, seeing the leader being in a daze.

"Hyung, you were looking for me?" he asked, touching the leader's upper arm slightly. Jaebum looked up.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing. I.. I forgot what I wanted to tell you," Jaebum said. 

Jinyoung pouted. "What... When you remember make sure to tell me straight away! Even if you're in the shower," Jinyoung chuckled. Jaebum tried giving a laugh. A smile at least. But it turned out dry and even if it wasn't obvious, Jinyoung would definitely have noticed it. He didn't say anything though.

 

Jaebum tried to act normally but he can't. Jinyoung. Jinyoung out of all people is sick. He's the most precious angel anyone could have. He wanted to ask Mark, maybe even threaten him to spill the beans but Jinyoung's voice kept ringing in his ear. _Promise me you won't tell him._ Why?

 

Jaebum finished showering and went to his room that he shares with Jinyoung with the towel wrapped around his torso. He flinched slightly seeing Jinyoung sitting on their bed as if waiting for him. Jinyoung smiled a little and he returned the smile.

"You were waiting for me or something?" Jaebum asked. Jinyoung just nodded and reached out for Jaebum's hand. He stood infront of Jinyoung with his hand in his. Jinyoung looked up at Jaebum.

"Hyung, is everything okay?" he asked. Jaebum raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been really distant nowadays and I don't know maybe I'm thinking too much but you're like ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?" Jinyoung's voice was innocent and sweet, genuinely wanting to know what's been bothering the older one.

Jaebum shook his head and took his hand from Jinyoung. He went off to the drawers to find some clothes. "I'm okay." He knew he didn't answer most of what Jinyoung asked. As his back was facing the younger, he heard him sigh.

That night, both of them couldn't sleep. It was already dark and both of them are lying on the bed, side by side but eyes are still wide open. They knew. They waited - for at least one of them to speak up first.

Jinyoung gave up waiting. He turned his body to lie on his side, back facing Jaebum.

Jaebum turned his head, just staring at Jinyoung (even though he can't really see anything because it was dark).

He moved slowly and hugged him from behind, leaning his chin on the younger's hair.

"I know."

Jinyoung wanted to turn and questioned him. He wanted to get more out of the elder than just two vague words. But then it struck him. It hit him so much that he froze.

Sensing the tension on Jinyoung's body, Jaebum continued.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jaebum whispered, half sounding like he's pleading for an answer. It was as if those words has strike a fire on his hands because the next thing he knew was Jinyoung removing his arms from his body and sitting up on the bed.

"I- I'll sleep outside tonight," Jinyoung said and walked to the door. Jaebum was left confused as Jinyoung opens the door and walked out.

 

Jinyoung was pacing in the dimly lit living room when Jaebum barged into the area.

"What's wrong? I can't know?" Jaebum asked in a hushed tone.

Jinyoung turned to the older one but avoid eye contact. "I just need some time right now."

Jaebum was about to hold his shoulders when Jinyoung moved away. "You won't even let me _touch_ you right now?" Jaebum's voice started to get louder.

Jinyoung sensed his anger rising and finally looked up to meet his eyes. "Jaebum _please_. We'll talk tomorrow."

Jaebum's mouth open slightly, with his jaw cracking side to side. " _I'm_ the one who's supposed to be angry here."

Jinyoung knows there's no way out until he tells Jaebum what he wants to know. He sighed. "I just didn't want you to worry okay? I didn't even tell the boys."

"You can't tell me but you can tell Mark?? Park Jinyoung, _I'm_ your boyfriend not him!" Jaebum was already shouting. The other boys woke up, startled by the sudden quarrel but none of them went out of their room.

Jinyoung was slightly shocked at how Jaebum knows that but recovered quickly. "Mark found out by himself. I swear I didn't just _voluntarily_ told him. I didn't plan on telling anyone."

Jaebum got quiet. Jinyoung was expecting another round of questions and shouting but there was none. He waited and looked at Jaebum's face who was coming to a realisation. 

"So I'm the oblivious one. I don't even realise when my own boyfriend is sick," Jaebum nodded once. Twice.

Jinyoung was panicking. "No. It's not like that. Jaebum-" He held onto Jaebum's arms.

"I get it now. It's not your fault. It's mine. I'm a bad boyfriend."

"No-"

"Mark is better for you." Jaebum didn't wait for Jinyoung to reply and went to their room. Jinyoung doesn't know what to say yet but he still follows the elder. But he didn't even get to say anything when Jaebum simply took his hoodie and phone before walking past Jinyoung and out of the dorm. Jinyoung stood frozen at the entrance of their shared room, staring at the closed door of the dorm.

Mark stood inside of his room, leaning slightly on the frame of his door. His eyes is fixed at Jinyoung in silence seeing the younger gradually let go of his strength from holding his tears back and broke down, falling on his knees.


End file.
